tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Mew Harmony
Mew Mew Harmony '(ミュウミュウハーモニー ''Myuu Myuu Hāmonī) is Japanese anime series that action is placed in the same time as Tokyo Mew Mew. The series theme are elements, dreams, hopes, justice and girl power. Season 1 Plot Story follows three not-ordinary junior school students that got into Mew Mew Project by accident which was destinated to save the Earth of total desaster. With girls fused with Albino Bunny, African Lion and Gray Cat, fighting against greedy Evil from Outer space and trying to save the deserted fire dimension, what could possibly go wrong? Characters Mew Mews * '''Magdalena Fire Sparkle (マグダレナファイアスパークル Magudarena Faia Supākuru) is the leader of Mew Mew Harmony. She's outoging and clever girl, Ultimative Princess of Fire that comes from deserted Firelyx dimension. Her DNA is fused with African Lion. * Neyla Fauna Peles '(ネイアファウナペレス ''Neirua Fauna Peresu) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She's childish and optimistic girl that is crazy about cats and cute stuff. She's Ultimative Princess of Crystals and, along with Taylor, Neyla decided to help Magdalena to recover her princess status and her lost dimension. Her DNA is fused with Gray Cat. * 'Taylor Emma Ivy '(テイラーエマアイビー Teirā Ema Aibī) is shy and loving girl that protects nature and its inhabitants. She's Ultimative Princess of Flowers and, along with Neyla, Taylor decided to help Magdalena to recover her princess status and her lost dimension. Her DNA is fused with Albino Bunny. Enemies * 'Dark Princess Aragona '(ダークプリンセスアラゴナ Dāku Purinsesu Aragona) is the main villain of Season 1 in Mew Mew Harmony. She's the deserterer of Firelyx dimension. She was weakened so much with Bate Spell that she had to hid into one of biggest caves in Fireland, main planet of Firelyx. * 'Faust '(ファウスト Fausuto) is one of Aragona's best servants and Dyorix Invoker. He's very childish as a person, but very powerful invoker. * '''Elena (エレナ Erena) is Faust's younger sister and Dyorix Invoker as well. She's very clever and sly girl and very powerful invoker as well. Other * Ichigo Momomiya '(桃宮 いちご ''Momomiya Ichigo) is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's bubbly and cheerful. Her DNA is fused with Iriomote Wildcat. * 'Minto Aizawa '(藍沢 みんと Aizawa Minto) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's elegant and spoiled. Her DNA is fused with Blue Lorikeet. * 'Retasu Midorikawa '(碧川 れたす Midorikawa Retasu) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's sweet and shy. Her DNA is fused with Finless Porpoise. * 'Bu-Ling Huang '(黄 歩鈴 Huang Bu-Ling) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's acrobatic and full of energy. Her DNA is fused with Golden Lion Tamarin. * 'Zakuro Fujiwara '(藤原ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's mature and calm. Her DNA is fused with Grey Wolf. * 'Ryou Shirogane '(白金 稜 Shirogane Ryou) is wealthy boy who is head of Mew Mew Project. * 'Keiichiro Akasaka '(赤坂 圭一郎 Akasaka Keiichiro) is the main leader of Mew Mew Project. * 'Masaya Aoyama '(青山雅也 Aoyama Masaya) is Ichigo Momomiya's classmate and love interest. He can turn into Blue Knight, a knight who's desire is to save Ichigo. Season 2 Plot Girls have finally saved the deserted dimension and destroyed every life form of Dyorix Invokers and monsters, ending any chance of enemy destroying or rulering Earth, there's always someone new who wants exactly that. This time, there's no break for Mew Mew Harmony, since new and more powerful enemy has showed up. Can girls save the planet again? Characters Mew Mews * '''Magdalena Fire Sparkle (マグダレナファイアスパークル Magudarena Faia Supākuru) is the leader of Mew Mew Harmony. She's outoging and clever girl, Ultimative Princess of Fire that comes from Firelyx dimension. Her DNA is fused with African Lion. * 'Neyla Fauna Peles '(ネイアファウナペレス Neirua Fauna Peresu) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She's childish and optimistic girl that is crazy about cats and cute stuff. She's Ultimative Princess of Crystals and, along with Taylor, Neyla helped Magdalena to recover her princess status and her lost dimension. Her DNA is fused with Gray Cat. * 'Taylor Emma Ivy '(テイラーエマアイビー Teirā Ema Aibī) is shy and loving girl that protects nature and its inhabitants. She's Ultimative Princess of Flowers and, along with Neyla, Taylor helped Magdalena to recover her princess status and her lost dimension. Her DNA is fused with Albino Bunny. Enemies * Other * 'Ichigo Momomiya '(桃宮 いちご Momomiya Ichigo) is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's bubbly and cheerful. Her DNA is fused with Iriomote Wildcat. * 'Minto Aizawa '(藍沢 みんと Aizawa Minto) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's elegant and spoiled. Her DNA is fused with Blue Lorikeet. * 'Retasu Midorikawa '(碧川 れたす Midorikawa Retasu) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's sweet and shy. Her DNA is fused with Finless Porpoise. * 'Bu-Ling Huang '(黄 歩鈴 Huang Bu-Ling) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's acrobatic and full of energy. Her DNA is fused with Golden Lion Tamarin. * 'Zakuro Fujiwara '(藤原ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She's mature and calm. Her DNA is fused with Grey Wolf. * 'Ryou Shirogane '(白金 稜 Shirogane Ryou) is wealthy boy who is head of Mew Mew Project. * 'Keiichiro Akasaka '(赤坂 圭一郎 Akasaka Keiichiro) is the main leader of Mew Mew Project. * 'Masaya Aoyama '(青山雅也 Aoyama Masaya) is Ichigo Momomiya's classmate and love interest. He can turn into Blue Knight, a knight who's desire is to save Ichigo. Season 3 Plot